The Avengerette's
by 123alleyb
Summary: Two girls find there '11:11' wish come true. There wish was to bring the Avengers alive. It works, but not how they planned it to.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer's night just outside the city of Chicago where a house was. Down in the basement of the medium sized three story house were two girls around the ages of 19 and 20. One had shoulder length curly brown hair and brown eyes while the other had long, straight brown hair and slightly darker brown eyes.

Since it was a Friday night it was movie night. So of course, they were watching Avengers with an empty pizza box in between them and a bowl half filled with popcorn on the floor.

"I feel like a couch potato" the brown eyed girl joked, noticing the mess.

"That's because you are, Panther" the long brown haired girl replied, smirking.

"Shut up Brooke" Panther said with a slight glare as she tried to fight back her own smile.

Brooke let out a small chuckle before letting her gaze fall back to the movie. Slowly, she reached for her Loki plushy and held it close, unconsciously stroking its head. Panther would occasionally look over with a concern look in her eyes, but she would say nothing.

"It would be cool if we saw the avengers in real life" Panther suddenly mused with a faraway look in her eyes.

Brooke nodded, for once agreeing. "Yeah, I'll have to agree with you on that one" she said.

Panther looked over at her friend with a surprised look. "You never agree with my dreams!" she said.

Noticing it just turned 11:11, Brooke smirked at Panther with a look that said 'well I do now' as they both nodded slowly. They both understood completely what the other was wishing, for the two wished the same thing.

That was when the portal opened up, and as they were sucked into it, Panther instantly regretted making the wish. But she didn't think it would feel like this. Her thoughts were confusing, and her senses were going haywire. Panther felt like her body was changing, but she couldn't tell.

After they landed, both Panther and Brooke lay motionless for a bit. Finally, when Panther felt that she had regained her composure, she shakily stood up on…all fours!

"Brooke!" Panther exclaimed with a slight growl.

"Wow Panther, your growling is actually sounding more realistic. It actually sounds like…" Brooke stopped mid-sentence as she turned to face her friend. Her eyes were wide.

"A panther? Yeah, I know! But how do I change back!" Panther asked as she walked towards a puddle of clear water.

Panther was exactly as her name described. She had black fur and ice blue eyes. Panther was all medium sized. _Maybe I'll be more agile now. _She thought with a smile.

"I can't believe this. How come you get a power, and I don't?" Brooke asked as she began to pace. Unbeknownst to her however, a second Brooke was following her.

"Uh, Brooke, look" Panther said, pointing a paw to the second Brooke.

Upon seeing her copy, Brooke nearly squealed with delight. "I'm like Loki!" she exclaimed.

Panther rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just find civilization" she suggested.

"Shouldn't you turn back?" Brooke asked as her copy disappeared.

"I don't know how! I'll just be your pet panther" Panther said.

The two friends eventually found the city of New York. Of course they got weird looks since Brooke was pretending to walk a panther. Of course, Panther took great pleasure in embarrassing her friend in a way that Brooke couldn't hurt her without getting in trouble for animal abuse.

"You know, I'm never going to let you forget this" Panther whispered.

Brooke was about to retort with a threat when she stopped at a TV store. On the news it was talking about the avengers. Panther looked over and placed her paws on the window, disbelief in her eyes.

"No way," the two whispered almost simultaneously in awe.

Brooke was the first to recover and she looked down at Panther. "We're going to go get Loki's weapon from SHEILD so I can have it" she said, not even asking for permission.

Panther was taken aback. "What? No! We can't! How would we even get into a highly guarded airship thing?" she asked.

Brooke smirked, already having an answer. "Simple. We're going to climb in the air ducts just like we used to as kids. And don't argue _Nicole._" Brooke answered, using Panther's real name.

Panther gulped and nodded slowly. She couldn't remember the last time she heard her real name. It had to be before high school for sure because she earned the nickname in middle school. Soon everyone including teachers and family were calling Panther by her nickname, and her real name was forgotten. It was just a vague memory in the back of Panther's mind. That was, until now.

The avengers had been in their meeting room trying to figure out what to do about Loki and the tesseract. They were arguing for a bit, but it soon turned into a tense silence as everyone glared at each other.

_Thump…thump…thump. _Clint looked up at where the air ducts were as did the other avengers. There was no way that sound was the air conditioning.

"Can't you be any quieter?" a voice hissed somewhat loudly.

"Sorry" another voice replied, although it seemed more annoyed then apologetic.

Tony was about to punch the air duct to scare whoever was in there, but Steve stopped him. "Patience" he whispered quietly.

So there they stood, listening to the two voices constantly argue as they walked along.

"Let's crawl through the air ducts…_you _said. We'll get to meet our favorite people…_you _said"

"Panther, I swear if you do not shut up I will come back there and…"

"Come at me bro!"

Their mission forgotten, Brooke whirled around and tackled Panther with a good hard _thump. _Of course, they would never really hurt each other, and were laughing more than anything.

"Are you licking me?!" Brooke exclaimed, pulling away from Panther.

"It was the only self-defense I had that wouldn't harm you!" Panther shot back.

The friends' little charade came to a halt due to a loud groan heard from underneath the two. Panther's eyes widened and she looked at Brooke. Already, Panther could feel the duct where they were standing caving in.

"Brooke!" Panther exclaimed, shoving her friend out of the way in the nick of time.

Panther was on the ground in the center of the avengers. Groaning, she placed a paw on her head only to see it was a hand. "Oh hey, I'm back!" she exclaimed before eyeing the avengers. "and surrounded"

Panther noticed Brooke stick her head out. Brooke was about to say something, but she saw the look in Panther's eyes that said 'stay quiet and continue on'. Brooke nodded slowly and left, making sure to be quiet.

"I'm sure you're probably wondering why I came here alone and in the air ducts. And you're probably wondering why I was talking to myself. Well, I can't explain that. So….later!" Panther said before running off.

_I need to morph into a panther. _Panther thought, looking behind her and seeing how she had Thor chasing her. _And fast. Just think panther. Big cat, black with ice blue eyes. Fast and agile._

Before she knew it, Panther had morphed into a black panther and was able to run faster. "Hey what do you know that actually…AH!" whatever she was about to say was cut off the moment Thor's hammer went past her.

Brooke really hoped Panther was alright with leading a distraction. _This wasn't supposed to happen. _She thought worriedly.

Continuing on her way, Brooke could occasionally look through a vent in hopes of finding the right room. Finally, instead of finding the tesseract, she found something better. Brooke had found a certain god of mischief.

_Time to have some fun. _Brooke thought with a smirk before silently opening the air vent and hopping out of it with a chuckle. "Seems you got yourself in quite a pickle" she mused.

Loki looked up at the girl, slightly annoyed. "Who are you, and what do you want?" he asked.

Brooke pondered this for a moment, wondering if she was freaking Loki out like she half hoped to. She was feeling kind of evil for this, but it was worth it. Plus, it was amusing. Finally, she answered. "My name is Brooke, and CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" she shouted.

Before Loki could reply, Brooke had turn around when she heard a familiar voice. "Gosh dang it Brooke!" Panther said as she crashed into Brooke in her panther form.

"Panther, get off me and get out of here. Hey, where are the avengers?" Brooke asked, untangling herself from her friend.

"They're coming and fast. Run you idiot, run!" Panther replied, nudging Brooke with her head somewhat hard.

"Words can't even explain how much I _really _hate you right now" Panther grumbled as she sat in a corner of the cell that previously held Loki.

They had been caught after nearly a whole hour of running about and hiding. Of course half the time it took to get caught was only because they used Loki's escape as a distraction.

"Then just say what you're thinking right now" Brooke insisted.

Panther sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Let's just say it's beyond mentally stabbing you 37 times in the chest" she muttered.

Brooke glared at Panther, but made no attempt to start an argument. Instead, she stayed quiet, having an argument with Panther in her head. _At least I didn't give my powers away. _She thought bitterly.

"Clint, are you hearing this?" Bruce called over her shoulder.

"We're all hearing it. What we don't know is why they wanted the tesseract and that's what we need to find out" Clint replied.

Bruce was about to say more, but he heard the two girls, apparently called Brooke and Panther, talk again.

"Hey Brooke, guess what" the one called Panther spoke.

"What?" Brooke asked curiously

"I get to drink alcohol before you" Panther boasted.

"Shut up" Brooke answered threateningly.

"I also got to vote before you" Panther continued, ignoring Brooke. "And I got my learners before you and my drivers before you and…."

"WELL YOU DIE FIRST!" Brooke retorted loudly.

The room where the avengers were grew silent upon Brooke's retort. It was only broken by Tony laughing. "Ok, I like her!" he exclaimed.

"Brooke seems a little harsh, but then again Panther had it coming with her arrogance" Thor observed.

"I wouldn't be badgering Panther though. She did tell us she was alone in an effort for her friend to get away" Natasha said, defending the panther morphing girl.

"We never said anything about badgering Panther. Merely that she had it coming to her" Steve protested.

"I spy something silver" Brooke said, looking around.

"The pencil holder on the desk outside our cell" Panther guessed.

Brooke nodded. "Correct. I spy something…"

"This is boring! Everything here is either silver or grey! We need a new game!" Panther snapped as she stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"Well, if we had two cups we could play around" Brooke suggested. "But alas, we're cupless"

"Wait, we don't need cups. I got something we can use" Panther said, taking a necklace with a flash drive on it off and handing it to Brooke. "Here"

"Why are you…nevermind" Brooke began, only to sigh and drop it. Panther was just being weird.

After a little bit of tossing the flash drive back and forth, Brooke grew bored. There was nothing to do but sit and wait. She knew the avengers were listening and watching, so no way would she and Panther be able to talk about ways to escape or even about ways to get back to their home; if they even wanted to go back.

"Panther, you know what sucks?" Brooke asked.

"Your life?" Panther answered, before laughing.

Brooke glared hard at her friend. "Woman…I know where you live. I know where you sleep. I KNOW YOUR LAPTOP PASSWORD!" she yelled.

Panther shrunk some in the corner, curling up. "Ok ok, I get. No 'your life jokes' with you. Anyways, what sucks?" she replied.

"The fact that we're stuck here with nothing to do. It's obvious we're both bored" Brooke complained.

"Fine, I'll tell you my life story" Panther said.

Brooke's eyes widened as she forced herself not to bang her head on the glass wall. It was going to be a long time before they got out.

"And then when I was in 4th grade, I finally found out Grace read Warriors. Well you know how socially awkward she can be, and keep in mind at the time we only knew each other by name and face, nothing more. So you can only imagine the look she had on her face when I ran up to her and hugged her saying 'I love you!'" Panther continued.

Brooke groaned. So far it had been two hours, and Panther was still going. She couldn't take it! So, Brooke looked up at where she guessed the camera was and with pleading eyes whispered. "Get me out of here! Or at least kill me"

"And then, I really wanted a kitten, but I couldn't get o…" Panther said before Brooke let out a scream and began to bash her head on the wall.

"Shut up will you?! It's been nonstop blabber since we were bored!" Brooke shrieked before continuing to hit her head on the wall.

"Brooke" Panther whispered.

"WHAT!" Brooke snapped, turning around. Her left eye was twitching.

"You're killing brain cells" Panther said with a dead serious look.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok. That's it." Brooke said while stepping over to where the camera was. "Please take her to a different cell or get me out! Please!"

"Really Brooke?" Panther stammered. "I thought it was going well!"

"Nothing goes well when your involved." Brooke grumbled.

At that moment someone opened the door and stepped out in the clear. "Hello ladies." Tony said, making his way towards the cell. "I hear you need some time apart."

"Please." Brooke said, with a pleading look on her face.

"Ok. Panther girl you come with me and-"

"Brooke."

"And Brooke you stay here." Tony finished, while opening the glass cylinder. "Bye Brooke! See ya later!" Panther yelled while leaving the room.

Brooke sat in the corner and started to think. How is this all possible? Is this just a dream? It's to real to be a dream.

"Anyone there?" Someone whispered at the opening of the cell.

Brooke looked up and saw no other than Loki standing at the entrance. "Uh-um hi!" Brooke said while getting up and walking towards the entrance.

"I- uh wanted to say-" Before he could finish, a slender looking animal raced into the room.

Loki disappeared and Panther showed up in front of the window. "Hi-um uh I uh kinda escaped."

"How?" Brooke said, while looking down at her friend.

"No time to explain. We gotta get you out of here." Panther started to look around, but found nothing. "Hit the glass!" Panther yelled.

Brooke looked around the cell to find something to throw, but found nothing. She took a running start and broke a decent size hole in the glass. Next thing she knew, she heard wind beneath her and remembered something about the movie.

"If you make one mark on this glass, this cell will plummet 3,000 feet to the ground." And Brooke was about to experience that.

"Nicole!" Brooke yelled, still trying to find a way out. "How am I supposed to get out?"

Panther looked around and raced out of the room. Brooke looked at the door closing in astonishment. Did her best friend just leave her to die? She tried not to ponder the thought of dying, but if she didn't do something soon, she would.

A minute went past and still nothing happened. Brooke looked up at the celling of the cell and heard something click. She was falling.

At first, Brooke couldn't tell she was falling. She noticed when she found herself at the top of the cell looking down at the valley below. That's when she started to scream. After a few seconds past, a man showed up next to her.  
"Grab this!" He yelled at Brooke.

Brooke held out her hand and grabbed the metal pole. The man twisted the bar and they disappeared from the cell.

"It-it fell." Panther said, starring at the bare room.

"What happened?" Bruce said, while running into the room.

"I'm guessing she messed with the glass." Tony said, glaring down the shoot that the cell fell through.

"She-she's dead." Panther muttered to herself.

She backed up, but was caught by Thor. "We don't know that. She still could be safe." He said, letting go of her arm.

"You saw how far that thing fell?" Panther screamed. "She's human! Unlike any of you! She doesn't have 'superpowers'! There couldn't be a way she could have got out alive!" She raced out of the room, and no one followed.

"I have one question." Tony said, out of the blue.

Everyone turned to see what Tony was going to say. "What in the hell happened today?"

"Whe-Where am I?" Brooke stammered, trying to look around the room.

"Asgard." Said a voice from the corner.

"Who's there?" Brooke yelled.

The man stepped out from the shadow into full view. "Loki." She said, while standing up. "You're the one you saved me?"

"Yes." He said, coming closer to her.

"You're supposed to be the bad guy." She said, backing up.

"Why does everyone say that?" He snickered, coming closer. "Now tell me, where do you come from? Which world?"

"Uh, Earth?" Brooke said, her back against the wall.

"Not good enough." With that answer, he stabbed her in the chest, but it just went into the wall.

"Wow. Did you just try to kill me?" Brooke said, behind Loki.

"How did you do that? You're just human!" He stammered, still confused.

"A very special human." She said, coming closer to Loki.

"You're not helping Thor." Tony remarked.

"I tried!" Thor yelled back at Tony.

"No one is helping!" Nicole yelled, still in tears.

The room fell silent again, except for the crying coming from Nicole. "WELL YOU DIE FIRST!" The words Brooke had shouted only hours ago echoed through Panther's head. How she had wished they were true. Brooke was a year younger, so it was only natural for Panther to die first.

"Brooke, I wish I could go back and switch places with you or even prevent us from making that wish. But I can't. So instead I promise I'll be more calm and normal. No more running around the house at 3 in the morning yelling out 'Zombies!' or pouncing on you because I'm bored" Panther whispered, fighting back tears. "And that's a promise I'll keep."

"You know theirs is a chance she's still alive." Steve said, after hearing Nicole's comment.

"Shut-up! I've told you over and over! She's human! She's not a superhuman! She's is normal!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you?" Loki asked, taking a step back.

Brooke shrugged "A person. A not so normal person, but a person all the same"

"Last I checked people don't have powers!" Loki protested, his eyes wide with fear.

Brooke rolled her eyes at his comment. "Have you not seen Hulk? Or Captain America? Or even my friend, Panther? They're all human and have powers" she retorted.

"They don't count!" Loki stated, trying his hardest not to admit that the woman before him had a point.

Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall. "Admit it, I have you stumped" she said with a smirk.

* * *

"Should we go talk to her?" Thor whispered to Bruce, looking over at the panther that sat in a corner with its back turned to the rest of them.

"Yeah, sure, go talk to the depressed panther lady. See how that works out for you" Tony answered before Bruce could say anything.

"Well we can't just leave her here sulking. Thor does have a point, one of us needs to talk to her" Steve said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Thor walked over to Panther and placed a comforting hand on her head. Panther looked up at him; her blue eyes had tears in them. "Come with me, we're going to talk" he said.

Thor led her to a different room in the helicarrier where there was a window, giving them a view of their surroundings. Panther quickly morphed back into her human form and looked out the window, her expression solemn.

"Talk, say anything you want to. Yell even" Thor instructed.

Panther shook her head "N-n-no, it won't bring Brooke back" she sobbed.

"We told you…" Thor began

"AND I TOLD YOU SHE'S HUMAN! A HUMAN CAN'T SURVIVE THAT DROP!" Panther snapped, before facing away from Thor. "I had known Brooke since we were two years old. We went through thick and thin together. When my parents got a divorce, Brooke was there. When one of her best friends died, I was there. We both kept our dreams alive with the help of one another. Brooke was…"

"Brooke was what?" Thor asked.

"Brooke was like my sister. She didn't deserve to die. Unlike me she had dreams she could accomplish. Brooke was a calm and focused girl, ready to take on anything. And what am I? I'm a person who rushes through things, has a dream too big to even accomplish, and has a very short attention span" Panther whispered.

"Go on" Thor encouraged, listening intently.

"In middle school, Brooke was the one that didn't stray away. She helped others. I was oblivious. I growled at people, if I wanted something, I showed it. I wouldn't let anything stop me. I was…" Panther trailed off.

"A panther?" Thor finished.

Panther nodded "Yeah. But that's not how I got my nickname" she said.

Thor raised an eyebrow at this. "Then how did you receive your nickname?" he asked.

"It began our 8th grade year. One of my friends would always steal my pencil, and I wouldn't tolerate that. So I would tackle him to the ground and grab his arm and force his hand open so I could get my pencil back. Often times I left finger nail marks in his arm, some even bleeding" Panther began.

"You did what?" Thor asked, fighting back a smile.

Panther nodded slowly "Yeah, and for a while, he was the only one that called me Panther. But that all changed one day in band when we decided to play monkey in the middle. I was the only girl willing to play, and I wasn't going to let the guys think I was weak. If the ball hit the ground, I slid over to it, often times getting tangled up with the guys" she continued with a small smile ever so slowly growing on her face.

Thor nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"I left the band room to head to the buses that day with bruises and floor burns on my knees and elbows from sliding across the ground. But I left the boys with more bruises and finger nail marks. After that, everyone used Panther including family" Panther concluded.

"But Brooke called you Nicole a few times" Thor pointed out.

Panther winced slightly at the mention of her deceased friend. "That's because that's my real name. We rarely use it now, but when I annoy Brooke or if I'm in serious trouble, the name is used" she explained.

Thor nodded and stood up. "Well, we should head back to the others now" he said.

With that the two left the room, Panther feeling a bit better although she knew it would take a while before she got over the death of her friend.

* * *

"I hate you" Loki grumbled, annoyed.

"No you love me. Now go fish" Brooke retorted.

Loki rolled his eyes but took a card from the deck anyways. "Seriously, who carries cards around with them?" he asked.

"I do, or else we wouldn't play go fish" Brooke said.

"I still want to know where you come from" Loki answered.

Brooke pondered on how to answer the question. She already knew how she would answer it, but Brooke wanted to make Loki wait. Patience was a virtue the god of mischief needed to learn, and Brooke was going to teach him it one way or another.

"Well, I'm waiting" Loki said sternly.

Brooke held her hands up "Ok, Ok. You want to know where I come from?" she asked.

Loki nodded real slowly, a smile on his face.

"I come from Narnia" Brooke stated.

"What kind of world is that?" Loki asked, now clearly interested.

* * *

Brooke did everything she could to hold back her laugh as she began to describe the place. "Narnia is a world where it is winter all year round. It has an evil witch as a ruler, a talking lion, and many other things. Sometimes a person from Earth can enter it through a wardrobe" she began.

"MINE!" Panther yelled, jumping on the ball that had hit the floor.

After explaining her story to Thor, he suggested monkey in the middle to see if it was true, and sure enough it was. Panther was all over the place, sliding into Bruce or jumping on Tony to get the ball. More importantly though, she was laughing instead of crying.

"Thor, what did you do to make her like this?" Natasha asked.

"All I did was tell her to talk and I listened" Thor replied.

"Well, it worked. But what are we going to do with her? We have the threat of Loki looming over us. We have no time for a person who barely knows how to control her power and could go back to being sad at any given minute" Clint pointed out.

"We have Panther help out" Thor said.

"Thor, have you lost it? She hasn't had any training! Chances are, Panther would get in the way more than help" Steve whispered.

Thor shook his head in denial. "No, watch her" he instructed.

Panther saw the ball hit the ground once more and watched as Tony did his best to get it. However, Panther was fast and in seconds, her nails were digging into her skin as she yanked the ball from his possession.

"Lesson number one; never EVER play monkey in the middle with me" Panther stated.

"I still don't think it's a good idea" Steve said.

"She has determination and is quick. Panther can do this. Plus it'll take her mind off of Brooke" Thor retorted.

"I thought we all agreed that Brooke might not be dead" Natasha pointed out.

"We did, but Panther isn't convinced. So until she has proof her friend is alive, she is going to believe Brooke is dead" Clint answered.


	4. Chapter 4

"So I still do not understand this Narnia." Loki answered Brooke, still with a confused look.

It took everything for Brooke not to burst out laughing. "Uh- um-" She stammered in-between laugheter.

"What is so funny?" He retorted.

"There is no such thing as Narnia!" Brooke busted out, still laughing.

Loki gave her a straight look and was very confused. "Then where are you from?" He said.

"I told you, Earth!" She said.

"But you have powers, li-like mine." He stammered. "And your not from Asgard, so where?"

"You know Loki. If I'm not from Earth, I have no idea." She said going over to the table in the middle of the room. "Now, let's play some go fish!"

* * *

"Got any news?" Bruce asked Tony.

"Notta." Tony answered.

"Well you checked the field with the cell right?" Bruce said leaning over Tony.

"Yes. And again, there was no sign of Brooke." He sighed, looking back at the screen.

"That's crazy. She couldn't just disappear into thin air!" Bruce said.

"That is what I've been saying, smart one!" With that remark he left the room.

Bruce followed him into the room with the other Avengers. "Got anything?" Thor said, sitting in the chair next to Panther.

"There was no sign of a body." Tony answered.

"So that means she could still be alive?" Panther remarked, standing up.

"Very much so." Bruce answered.

"Well we need to find her!" Panther started to walk towards the door, but Thor grabbed her. "Not yet, we still don't know who saved her."

"Or what saved her." Bruce added.

"What? What do you mean 'what'?" Panther looked towards Bruce. "Do you think aliens saved her?"

"With what happened so far, anything could happen." Bruce answered.

* * *

"Go uh-um…"

"Fish." Brooke answered excitedly.

"Then go fish." Loki said looking at his cards.

"Ok. This is getting boring. I want to go exploring!" Brooke said while standing up and heading towards the door.

"No. You are not allowed to leave this room." Loki grabbed Brooke's shoulder, but it just went through plain air.

"Then try and catch me!" Brooke yelled, already 10 feet in-front of Loki.

"This is not funny!" Loki yelled, running after Brooke.

Every time Loki got close enough to touch Brooke, she would just disappear and move farther away. "Your never going to get me!" Brooke yelled looking behind her.

Next thing she knew she was on the ground and her head was hurting. She looked up and there was a man in front of her. "Father." Loki said.

* * *

"Why can't we just look for her?" Panther whined, still pacing the floor.

"It's not that easy." Steve answered. "We need to know where she could be."

"Then why don't we look for her?" Panther said, standing still.

"We don't know where do look." Tony answered, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"So how do we figure out where to look?" Panther said, starting to get impatient.

"We were kind of hoping you knew the answer to that" Clint said. Panther thought about it for a moment before laughing. "Narnia" she choked out jokingly.

"What's that?" Steve and Thor said in unison.

"It's a world inside a closet." Panther said, trying to keep in the laughter.

Thor and Steve looked at each other, still deeply confused and went on with what they were doing. "Hey! I think I got something." Tony said.

"What? Where?" Panther said, bouncing over to the computer.

"Uh. Never mind. It was a squirrel." Tony said with disappointment in his voice.

"Really Tony?" Bruce said.

"Hey guys…" Clint said in the back of the room.

"Hush Clint, were trying to find Brooke." Tony said.

"But I think you might want to see this." He said.

"Clint shut-up." Tony said.

"Tony!"

"Clint!"

"Uh. You might want to turn around." Said a different voice.

Everyone turned to see Loki standing in the doorway. Clint walked over to Tony and bent down. "Told ya so." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how has your day been? Been picking up hot chicks?" Brooke asked Odin awkwardly.

"Uh, fine and what?" Odin replied.

Brooke turned away from him, realizing how awkward she had made it. "So, how does it feel to be a movie star?" she continued.

"Mortal, what are you talking about?" Odin questioned.

"Ok, first off my name is Brooke. Not Mortal, Brooke" Brooke answered with an eye roll.

* * *

"Loki, what are you doing here?" Thor questioned his brother.

"Father needs us now." Loki stated before grabbing his brother and disappearing.

Panther looked over at the other avengers while she tried to process what had just happened. "Did Loki really just kid-brothernap Thor?" she finally asked.

"It appears so." Natasha said.

Panther sighed and looked around the room, deep in thought. This moment reminded her of something, but she just couldn't think of what. Finally, she began to laugh.

"This reminds me of a time back in middle school when we were watching aveng-a movie" Panther quickly corrected before continuing. "And afterwards my friend dragged me behind the building, put her hand over my mouth and started stroking my head. We were both laughing, and the others didn't even question us."

"What were you about to say before 'a movie'?" Bruce asked.

Panther took a step back before focusing on the ceiling. She could be such a terrible liar at times that it wasn't even funny anymore. "Oh it's nothing." she said.

"Oh really now?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, really. It can't help us find Brooke, so therefore it's not important." Panther snapped taking a step toward Tony.

* * *

Loki quickly led Thor to where Odin and Brooke were. He was hoping Brooke hadn't gotten sarcastic with Odin knowing the outcome probably wouldn't be good.

"And that's why I stay away from monkeys" Brooke concluded as Thor and Loki walked in.

"Brooke! Panther's been worried sick about you!" Thor exclaimed upon seeing the human with his father.

"What do you mean worried?" Brooke questioned.

"She thought you were dead" Thor explained

Brooke looked up at Loki before walking up to him and slapping him. "Did you not tell Panther I was alive?" she snapped.

Loki rubbed his cheek while eyeing the feisty girl "I didn't think Panther would think that" he protested.

Brooke through her hands up in the air. "Panther gets paranoid easily! She thinks Slenderman stalks her 24/7!" she said.

"If I may interrupt, we have more pressing matters" Odin interrupted.

* * *

"I told you, it was nothing! Just a slip of the tongue!" Panther argued, growing annoyed.

"And somehow I doubt that" Tony retorted.

"Tony, I don't think arguing with a person that can turn into a panther is a good idea" Steve warned.

"Well, it's not a smart idea for her to argue with Iron Man" Tony stated.

Panther glared at Tony, letting out her signature terrible growl that sounds like a motorboat more than anything. "I'll argue with whoever I want." she threatened.

"Oh, you want to go?" Tony asked, annoyed while standing up.

"Come at me bro!" Panther retorted.

Before the argument could escalate any further, Natasha stepped in between the two. From what Panther could tell, she did not look please. And Panther was willing to bet her life that if Natasha wasn't happy the outcome wasn't good.

"That is enough you two. Stop acting like children and start acting your age" Natasha ordered.

"What's my age again?" Panther muttered, but backed away when Natasha sent her a death glare.

_She reminds me of Katherine when I got on her nerves. _Panther thought. The thought instantly made her homesick and she sighed and sat down.

* * *

"So can you two explain why a mortal is here?" Odin asked.

Thor looked over at Loki, since he was the obvious one that brought Brooke here. Loki stared back before looking over at Brooke and then letting his eyes fall on Odin.

"I brought her here because if I didn't, she would die" Loki said.

"How?" Odin asked.

"The drop, father. It was nearly 3,000 feet" Thor interrupted.

"But there's another thing" Loki continued. "Brooke has powers similar to mine, yet she claims to be human"

"Because I am!" Brooke snapped.

* * *

Panther sighed, trying to fight the feeling of missing home. Yet, she knew it wasn't just her home she missed if it was, then Panther would already have shaken the feeling away. What Panther truly missed was her friends and their crazy antics.

"You ok there Panther?" Steve asked, shaking Panther from her thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking" Panther explained.

"About what?" Clint asked, joining in the conversation.

Panther shrugged. "Home. My friends and their crazy antics. My brother and sister." she whispered.

Steve nodded in understanding. "I've been there" he said.

Panther didn't need to ask how. She had seen Captain America on Netflix enough times to know the story by heart. The thought made her smile and brought back a memory.

"I remember being able to annoy Brooke with almost anything. Gosh I was evil. I would hide in her closet and jump out and scare her. Then I would follow her around the house or stick sushi on the ceiling" Panther said with a slight chuckle.

"Why would you do that?" Tony inquired.

Panther shrugged a little. "I don't know. Boredom, April fools, radiation, it was Friday take your pick" she said.

"What does Friday have to do with anything?" Clint asked.

"Friday is movie night for us during the summer because we always work hard in college during the fall. So sometimes on movie night, before we picked a movie I would pull a few pranks" Panther explained.

"I'm starting to think Brooke is the normal one that keeps you from doing something stupid" Tony said.

"Oh she is, and she does try to keep me from doing stupid things. But I do stupid things anyways like jumping into a swimming pool in the middle of December when there was snow on the ground" Panther replied.

"Why did you do that?" Natasha asked with wide eyes.

"I was in high school! I was naïve, give me a break" Panther said, trying to defend herself.

"You still are" Tony murmured.

"I heard that!" Panther said.


	6. Chapter 6

"You cannot be human if you have powers like mine!" Loki grumbled, once again.

"Ok. This is the last time I will say this. I. Am. Human." Brooke said starring at Loki.

"Enough." Odin said, loud enough to get their attention. "This Mortal-"

"Brooke" She interrupted.

"Brooke, must be different than other humans." Odin said looking at Brooke.

"You think? That's all you could come up with." Loki replied. "I thought you were a God."

Odin starred at Loki and he went flying towards the wall. Thor started laughing and smiled at his father. "He deserved that." Thor said, still laughing.

"So, what's happening on Earth?" Brooke asked Thor.

"Mostly trying to find you." He said, his laughter slowing down.

"And you said they thought I was dead?" Brooke asked, still surprised.

"Yes, that drop would have killed anyone. Once we figured out you weren't in the wreckage we knew something was up." He said.

"And Loki brought you to Asgard." Odin added. "Which is against our law."

"Well, you know the saying. Laws are meant to be broken!" Brooke said, while laughing.

Odin and Thor looked at each other with confusion on their face.

* * *

"So what is your world like?" Steve asked Panther, trying to pass the time.

"It's like this one, but not as entertaining." She answered. "And we don't have superheroes." She added.

"Ah ok." Steve said.

"So, there is no Iron Man?" Tony remarked.

"Well there are three movies about you." Panther said, without thinking. "There are actually movies about all of you."

All of the Avengers stared at her curiously. "Um-did I say that out loud?"

Tony was about to say something when someone walked into the room. "What in the world is going on?" Director Fury said, walking into the room. "We have a guest." Bruce said.

"And when did you think it was important enough to tell me?" Fury answered.

"We were going to tell you once we knew how she got here." Steve said coming in between Panther and Fury.

"And where is that?" Fury remarked, staring at Panther.

"We don't know." Bruce said.

"Tony, have any answers?" Fury asked.

"No idea." He said, still glued to the screen.

* * *

"So, what is there to do around here?" Brooke asked Thor.

"Not much. We usually spend our time training." He answered, walking beside Brooke.

"Training? For what?" She asked.

"For war or an attack." He said, cutting a corner to a side room.

Brooke mumered something, but Thor didn't catch it. "Is this where Loki is?" She said coming into the room.

"Yes, and he will not say anything." He said. "We were wondering if you could talk to him."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "You think he will talk to me? The girl who slapped him?"

"He has a certain interest for you." Thor said, while opening the cell.

"Whatever." Brooke whispered, stepping inside the room.

"Brooke." Loki muttered.

"Loki." Brooke said in her lowest gravely voice.

Loki gave her a strange look and turned back towards the wall.

"What? I thought we were playing a game?"

Brooke sat down next to him and looked at his face. "Why won't you say anything to Thor?" She asked.

"I have nothing to say to him." He answered, still keeping his gaze on the wall.

"I know you have a grudge against your brother and all, but you need to get past it. Live your life without that grudge." She said trying to make him look at her.

"It is not him who I have a 'grudge' for, it's my fath- Odin."

Brooke remember from the movie Thor when Loki figured out that he was adopted and how he felt betrayed against Odin for not telling him the truth. "You didn't want to face him, did you?" Brooke asked, still staring at Loki.

"You are right. It was the last thing I wanted to do." He sighed. "I never wanted to see that man's face ever again."

"And I'm guessing that blow to the wall didn't help much." Brooke muttered.

Loki looked at her and smiled. "What?" Brooke asked returning the smile.

"You actually agree with me." He said, still smiling. "No one agrees with me."

"Well of course." Brooke answered. "It was horrible that Odin lied to you about being adopted, but that didn't mean he didn't love you like a son."

"But he lie-" Loki tried to finish, but Brooke cut in.

"He still loved you." Brooke said.

Loki looked at Brooke for a few minutes and then turned back to the wall.

* * *

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Panther sighed, sitting in her chair.

"You clearly said they made movies about us, and I would like to know what they are." Fury said, sitting in the chair opposite of Panther.

"And did I look hot in it?" Tony said, turning around from the monitor.

"That is beside the point, Stark." Steve said.

Tony shrugged and turned back to his screen. "I want to know all of the movies." Fury said, once again.

"Ok fine! There are three Iron Man movies, one Captain America movie, and one Hulk movie."

"What about me?" Clint asked.

"I have no idea! I can't remember that much!" Panther said back to Clint.

"Ok, fine. Is there anything else." Fury said.

"Wait." Tony said, turning back to the crowd. "I just wanted to put this out there… I have the most movies."


	7. Chapter 7

"Loki, Odin took you in and raised you. Thor calls you brother because you grew up together. It's just like how Panther calls me sister" Brooke continued.

"But you and Panther aren't related" Loki pointed out.

Brooke merely shrugged and looked around. "True, but we grew up together. And no matter how obnoxious Panther gets, I know we'll still treat each other like family" she said.

"And you think Thor and I are like that too?" Loki asked.

"Well, I remember a movie I saw once. In the beginning there were two boys, brothers to be exact, and they following their father as he told them a story. The father told them only one would be king, and both felt ready." Brooke began, describing the beginning scene of Thor.

* * *

"What does you having the most movies have to do with anything?" Natasha asked.

Tony shrugged "I think it has a lot to do with this" he said with a smirk.

"Don't get used to it Tony. Rumors in my world are floating around about a second Thor, second Captain America, and a second Avengers" Panther said, recalling her day of being bored and doing nothing but looking up marvel movies on the internet.

"Uh-huh, but I'm the favorite right? Since I have the most movies" Tony replied.

Panther contained her laughter as she looked up at the ceiling. "Well not exactly. A lot of people like Thor. And then my cousin likes Hulk. Actually the only person I can think of that is obsessed with you is my friend, Grace" she said.

"WHAT!" Tony snapped. "Can you make your cousin like me?" he asked.

"He's around fourteen years old. I can't make him do anything" Panther explained.

"Cheer up Tony, she has no relatives that seem to like me. That or she didn't mention them" Steve said, in a horrible and pathetic attempt to comfort Tony.

* * *

"So then what happened?" Loki asked as Brooke continued the story.

Brooke sighed, wandering how Loki couldn't figure out she was telling the story of him and Thor. "Well, the older brother got sent to Earth as punishment. And the younger brother found out he was adopted and learned his history" she explained.

"Like me…" Loki muttered.

Brooke finally couldn't take it anymore. She face palmed and then glared at Loki. "Dude, it is you! They have a whole movie about this!" she snapped.

"What…are you some sort of stalker?" Loki asked.

Brooke sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sure, I'm going to let you believe that because explaining movies would be way too hard right now" she said.

"Oh great, I'm in a room with a stalker" Loki grumbled.

"At least I don't go murdering at least 80 people" Brooke retorted, remembering that scene from Avengers.

"Was it really that many?" Loki asked, looking up at her.

"YES!" Brooke shouted.

* * *

"So off the subject of movies, is there any merchandise?" Tony asked.

Panther nodded "Uh-huh. Lots of items. Masks, costumes, TV shows, toys, action figures, you name it they probably have it" she said.

"Do they have comic books of me?" Clint asked.

Panther nodded "Yep. They started in the 70s I think. I'm not completely sure about that though, I wasn't alive then" she replied.

"Posters, what about posters?" Tony asked, acting like a kid excited on Christmas eve.

"Yes they have posters!" Panther snapped. "Now can we change the subject again?"

"Sure. How much do you know about us?" Natasha asked.

"As much as the movies explain" Panther answered.

"That really doesn't give us a visual since we've never seen the movies" Bruce remarked.

"Ah well, you're loss then" Panther said, smiling.

"Wait, I just thought of something" Steve said, looking over at Panther. "You said you're world had no superheroes. Yet you can turn into a panther"

Panther thought about that for a moment. She didn't know how to explain it, before Panther came to this world, she had no powers. She was a normal twenty year old, or as normal as you could get when people say you're hyper when you're actually calm.

"I don't really know. It's weird. Before I came here with Brooke, I was actually normal. The two of us didn't have powers or anything. But when the portal opened from our 11:11 wish, we sort of ended up with them" Panther finally said.

"Interesting…" Bruce muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

"I do not think I killed that many people." Loki said once again.

"Look Loki, my point is, is that you can be a whole lot better than this." Brooke said, standing up.

"Please don't leave." Loki pleaded, grabbing Brooke's ankle.

"Will you talk to Odin?" She asked.

"Never." He said, turning back to the wall.

"Well I guess I'm going to leave…" Brooke headed towards the door, but Loki called after her. "Wait! I will, but.."

"But what?" She asked, making her way back to her spot next to Loki. "What do I say? What would I say to him?" Loki asked, looking at Brooke.

"What has been on your mind this whole time? Tell him that." She said, smiling at him.

"So, I tell him that I've wanted to kill him since that day?"

"Ok, forget that idea. Let's try something else." Brooke said, trying to think.

"Brooke, I'm leaving for Earth." Thor appeared at the door. "Do you want to accompany me?"

"I think I'll stay here." She said back to Thor.

"As you wish." With that, he turned around and he disappeared.

* * *

"Stark, do you know how to shut-up?" Natasha asked, collapsing on the couch.

"I'm just saying, I bet I have the most fans." He said, his back still to the rest of the group.

"Ok. I have some advice!" Panther said, standing up. "Let's just drop it!"

"We still need to know how you got your powers and ho-" Before Bruce could finish; Thor appeared in the middle of the room.

"I'm back." Thor said, looking at Panther.

"Yeah, we can see that." Tony remarked, laughing at his own joke.

"What happened to you?" Steve asked.

"Loki took me to Asgard." He said. "And I found Brooke."

"She's in Asgard?" Panther said, coming up to Thor. "Is she ok?"

"She is fine." He said, moving over to the couch. "She has been with Loki this whole time."

"So that's who saved her." Panther muttered, talking to herself.

"Oh and Thor, I have more movies than you." Tony said, smiling.

"What was that, mortal?" Thor asked, glaring at Tony. "You are nothing without your suit of metal."

"And you are nothing without your little hammer." Tony said, turning around to see Thor running at him.

Tony dodged Thor's punch, but couldn't dodge his kick. Steve ran up and separated the men before it got more serious. "Really guys?" Panther asked, coming up to the guys. "Thor, I need to get to Asgard."

"That is impossible, Panther." He said. "Odin is already furious with Brooke being there, I don't think we need to make his anger worse."

"So, can you go get her?" Panther asked Thor.

"Right now I don't have enough power to travel back to my world." He sighed and sat on the couch.

"I thought demi-gods were all-powerful." Tony said, smirking.

"And I thought you could actually fight." Thor remarked, laughing.

* * *

"So, what should we do?" Brooke asked Loki, once again.

"Well, there is nothing to do in this cell." He said, standing up.

"What could we do?" Brooke asked, following Loki.

"Nothing, if I'm still a prisoner." He said.

"Why don't you go talk to Odin?" Brooke asked.

Loki stopped and turned around. "How?" He asked Brooke.

"Just tell him that you were very upset about everything and you are sorry about what you've done on Earth."

Loki nodded his head and headed off towards one of the doors in the endless hallway. He opened the door and let Brooke in. He went beside her and walked towards the alter where Odin was. "Odin." Loki muttered, getting his attention.

"Loki." Odin said, turning around.

"I have come here to tell you that I-I'm" Loki stuttered.

"I'm what?" Odin asked.

"I'm sorry." Loki muttered.

Odin looked dumfounded. He stepped down from his chair to hug Loki. Loki hugged him back and Brooke could see tears forming in Loki's eyes. "See? I told you he would forgive you!" Brooke said.

They stopped hugging and looked at each other. Odin stepped back to his chair and glared at Brooke. "Thank you for talking to my son."

"You're welcome, Odin." Brooke said.

Loki looked at Brooke and then turned around and walked out. Brooke followed him out of the huge room. Once Brooke stepped out of the room, she was surprised to feel Loki hugging her.

"Thank you." Loki whispered in her ear.

* * *

"When will you have enough power?" Panther asked Thor.

"I'm not sure. I will know it when I do." He responded.

"Where's the panther girl?" Said a voice opening the door.

"Fury, what do you need?" Panther asked the man with the eye-patch.

"I figured out where you came from." Fury said, smiling.

"Really where?" Panther said, excitedly.

"Just follow me." He said, exiting the room.

Panther followed him into a room with a sliding door. "What is this?" Panther asked.

* * *

"I wonder what they are doing." Steve asked the Avengers.

"I have no idea." Clint said, taking a seat next to Steve.

A few minutes went by before anyone said anything. "Guys, did you feel that?" Tony asked.

"Yes, what was that?" Natasha said.

Tony looked out the window. He turned back confused. "We landed."

He turned back and looked out the window again. "We need to go." He yelled.

* * *

"Just come with me." Fury said, directing Panther to the door.

"Ok!" Panther said, with a smile on her face.

Fury opened the door and the light was blinding from outside. "Ladies first!" Fury yelled, knocking Panther out into the road.


	9. Chapter 9

"Brooke, seriously, thank you so much" Loki said with a small smile. He was growing used to the mortal that stood before him.

"I told you, no problem. All is well" Brooke answered, shrugging it off.

"How did you know that your plan would work though?" Loki asked.

"Loki, I grew up with Panther getting emotional over a video game every five minutes and then crying because it was so sad. So I know how to comfort people" Brooke remarked.

The two talked for a bit more. Well, Loki did all the talking and explained how he felt lost and betrayed and Brooke listened intently.

"I think I really do still see Odin as my father. I mean, he was the only one I had" Loki remarked before sighing. "I just, don't know"

Brooke thought about this for a moment. In fact, she had been thinking about it for a while now. Finally, she spoke up. "Loki?"

"What is it Brooke?" Loki asked.

"I've had this question on my mind for a while now. And I just didn't know how to ask you" Brooke admitted.

"What is it?" Loki asked; hope entering his eyes as he leaned toward the woman before him. Slowly a blush creeped up on his neck.

"If you travel to the future and kill your future self is it murder or suicide?" Brooke questioned, her expression serious and showing no sign of a joke.

Loki's eyes showed hurt but he quickly covered it. "Oh" he muttered, realizing he should've known better.

* * *

"Ok, new goal. Find Panther and get her back" Steve said, looking around the room.

"That's easier said than done Cap" Clint remarked. "Panther doesn't even exist in this world"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to watch TV" Tony called, turning on the small TV in the room and flipping it to the news channel.

"And in other news, a mysterious black panther is running around New York…" the news lady began before Tony hit the mute button.

"Found her. She's running around New York" Tony said with a smirk.

"Alright, go get her then Tony" Natasha ordered.

Tony looked over at the master assassin that stood before him. "What? Why me? How come Thor can't go get her?" he whined.

"Because you have an iron suit that can fly and an AI that can track her" Natasha retorted.

* * *

"Whoo! This is awesome!" Panther shouted as she ran along the streets of New York, scaring a few people.

"Someone catch that panther!" a man somewhere behind Panther shouted.

Panther rolled her eyes and continued running along the streets of New York. _Brooke was right. New York is fun. _She thought before running off into an alley and climbing under a dumpster.

"I am Scourge, leader of Bloodclan! FEAR ME!" Panther called out before laughing. Warriors had always been her favorite book series as a kid.

"Alright Panther, you've had your fun" a voice said from somewhere in the alley.

Panther, having a natural curiosity, crawled out from under the dumpster and looked up at the four foot wall at the end of the alley. Tony in his iron man suit was laying on it with a bored expression.

"Tony, what are you doing here? And how did you find me?" Panther asked, placing her paws on the wall and trying to see if she could jump up it.

"It's not that hard to find you. Especially when you're on the news" Tony answered, his face plate coming up. "Now let's go"

Panther thought about it for a moment before walking away from the wall and heading towards the exit of the alley. "I don't want to go back. I'm having fun here" she called over her shoulder.

"Panther, you don't understand. You have no choice" Tony snapped, jumping off the wall.

"Oh really? Because as an American citizen, I do have a choice!" Panther retorted.

"Maybe in your world! But here in this world, you don't exist! No birth certificate, no medical records, no ID, nothing!" Tony shouted.

That did it. Without saying anything else, Panther ran out of the alley way and down some more streets. She needed to be alone for a bit. Tony had taken things too far.

* * *

It had been a few hours and there was still nothing from Tony and his search for Panther.

"I'm beginning to regret sending Tony to go get her" Natasha commented.

"I'm sure he'll be back. Knowing Tony, he probably got tricked by Panther. Or is asking her questions about his 'movies'" Steve said.

"Well he better hurry up" Clint said.

Before the conversation could escalate, Thor walked into the room, a smile plastered on his face. "Friends!" he bellowed "I have good news!"

"Is it about Tony and Panther?" Bruce asked.

Thor shook his head. "No. But I can go back to Asgard now. I'm going to retrieve Brooke and bring her back" he said.

"Thor, are you sure that's a good idea?" Bruce asked.

Thor nodded "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" he said.

* * *

"I think it would be murder" Loki commented.

Brooke shook her head. "Nah, it has to be suicide since you are killing your future self" she answered.

"Yes, but it's still like a different person" Loki pointed out.

"How? It's your future self" Brooke retorted.

Loki was about to say something else, when Thor entered the room. "Loki, Brooke" he greeted.

"Thor, I thought you went back to Earth" Brooke stated.

"I did, but now I need you to come with me to go back. We got to figure out how to send you home" Thor said.

Brooke looked at Thor, then at Loki before shaking her head. "Nope" she answered.

"No? What do you mean no?" Thor questioned.

"No means no. Do you not realize how awesome Asgard is? I am never returning to Earth, EVER!" Brooke replied.

Thor sighed and set his hammer down, leaning it against the wall. "Loki, a word" he said, dragging his brother over to a corner.

"You have to convince her to go back" Thor whispered.

"I don't know if I can. Brooke is pretty independent" Loki said.

While they were talking, Brooke looked over at the hammer, a smirk appearing on her face. "I wonder" she whispered as she walked over to the hammer, inspecting it. Slowly, Brooke placed her hand on it.

"I wouldn't try that Brooke. I'm the only one that can pick the hammer up. No one on Midgard can. No one on Earth can. In fact, no one in the universe can pick up that hammer because it is heavy" Thor warned.

Brooke smirked and lifted the hammer up with ease. "What were you saying?" she asked, containing her laugh as Thor and Loki stared at her wide eyed.

* * *

Panther sighed as she found an abandoned building and walked inside. All she wanted to do was be alone so she could cry in peace. _He had no right to say that. _Panther thought bitterly.

"Panther, where are you?" Tony's voice called just outside, catching Panther off guard.

_Why doesn't he just leave me alone? _Panther thought annoyed. She began to look around and smiled when she saw the air vent. Silently, Panther made her way up into it and backed up some to remain hidden. She then lay down and listened.

"Panther, just let me explain" Tony said calmly as he entered the building.

_Go ahead, but nothing will change what you said. And nothing will make me go back. _Panther thought, raising her head.

"What I said may be true, but it wasn't right. Because you do exist. Maybe not to the world, but to me and the others. And to Brooke. We need you to come back Panther" Tony continued.

Not being able to stand it any longer, and knowing that Tony wouldn't fit in the air vents, Panther poked her head out. "Not until I can see Brooke" she demanded.

"Panther, Brooke is still on Asgard. I can't guarantee that you will see her soon" Tony said.

"Then I'm not going back and you can't make me" Panther stated, sliding back into the vent and turning around, facing away from Tony.

"You can't stay here either" Tony insisted.

"It's simple. Tell the others where I am and explain the situation. Then when Brooke returns, bring her here and I'll come back. As of now though, I want to be alone" Panther explained.

Panther heard Tony sigh and then the brief sound of footsteps. She gave a small smile, realizing it had work. She was alone now, but would keep to her promise. _I think I deserve a nap. _Panther thought before closing her eyes.

* * *

"Well, any luck?" Bruce asked as Tony returned.

He shook his head. "Not really. I found her, but I kind of angered her and she ran off" Tony admitted.

"Tony!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Where is she now?" Clint asked, taking a step forward.

"She's in an air vent in an abandoned building and refusing to come out until we bring Brooke to her" Tony explained.

"And you left her there? What if she gets found?" Steve asked.

"If she does get discovered, no one can get her out. If I had fit, I would've gone in and got her. Plus, I doubt people would willingly search for a panther" Tony said.

"You better be right about this" Clint muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

"H-how did you pick my hammer up?" Thor stuttered, coming closer to Brooke.

"It was easy." She said, smiling. "You just grab it by the handle, and pick it up."

Both Thor and Loki looked at her with both amazement and confusion. "But the hammer was meant for only me. That's how my father, Odin, set it." Thor said, still confused.

Brooke didn't really listen; she was too caught up in messing with the hammer. "Brooke? Are you listening?" Loki asked, stepping in front of Thor.

"Uh, yeah! Sorry, this thing is _really_ cool." She answered.

"I need to go ask Odin about this." Thor said, storming out of the room.

"Looks like someone doesn't like to share." Loki said, a smile creeping up on his face.

"You love torturing him, don't you?" Brooke said, staring at Loki.

* * *

"It's been 6 hours, Tony. We can't just leave her down there." Natasha said, standing up.

"She will not come out. If you want to try, go at it." Tony remarked, still sitting on the couch.

"Tony, turn on the news. See if there is anything about Panther." Steve said.

"Make me." Tony said, facing Steve.

"Boys, stop acting like little children. We need to find Panther." Natasha said, grabbing the remote from Tony.

Natasha turned the channel and waited for the news to come up.

"Black Panther is still on the loose." The TV said.

"Turn it up, I can't hear." Tony said, leaning in closer.

"We are sure of its location and we are waiting for the FBI to show up to catch the Panther." The TV said.

"The FBI? What does the FBI have to do with this?" Tony stammered. "Why not bring in animal control?"

With that remark, everyone in the room turned toward Tony.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Panther said to herself, trying to find an escape.

She started to crawl through the air vents to try and get a better look at the people trying to enter the building. If only she went back with Tony when she had the chance.

"I need to turn back to human." She muttered, trying to find a big enough space.

"This will do." She said, kicking the air vent open wide enough so she could get down.

Once she landed, she looked at her paws and they shifted back into hands. "Yes!" She screamed.

She regretted screaming, because now the people knew someone was in the room. Before she knew it, the door was kicked in and they found her.

"Hey guys! Um- I came in here, um looking for the panther!" She said, trying to keep calm.

The guys in police uniforms looked at her for a moment, but then grabbed her and took her outside. "Look, I was trying to find the panther!" She yelled at the men.

Once they got outside the two police officers responded to her yelling. "Let the police handle this, miss. Just go on with your life, ok?" The taller policeman said.

Panther turned around and started walking down the busy streets of New York. Once she was out of hearing range, she muttered, "That was to close."

* * *

"She did what?" Odin said, confusion all over his face.

"I told you father. She picked up my hammer!" Thor said, a little too loudly.

"This is not possible." Odin remarked, pacing the floor. "Only one can pick up the hammer, and that is you."

"See? That's my point!" Thor yelled.

"And she is mortal?" Odin asked.

"With powers." Thor answered.

"I need to see her again." Odin said, standing in one place.

"Yes father." Thor said, heading for the door.

* * *

"Loki, how much do you think this thing costs?" Brooke asked Loki, still examining the hammer.

"What?" Loki asked.

"How much do you think you could get out of it?" She asked again.

"I don't know." He said, confused. "We do not have currency in Asgard."

"Hmph, whatever." She answered, disappointed. "Do you want to hold it?" She asked.

"I can't. Only Thor is able to pic-" Before he could finish, Brooke had already put it in his hand.

The hammer was partly on his hand and on the table. "Br-Brooke! Get it off!" Loki yelled, trying as hard as he could to try and move the hammer.

Brooke picked it up again with no problem and sat it to the side. "So I guess it's true. No one else can pick it up." She muttered to herself.

"Except for you." Loki said, starting to smile.

"Except for me." She said.

* * *

"Hey! Do you know where a McDonald's is?" Panther asked the lady who walked past her.

She didn't respond and just kept walking. "Rude, much." Panther whispered.

This continued on until she got to the end of the block. "Wow. New York is filled with a lot of mean people." She said, taking a turn into the alley.

She started walking down it when she heard a noise to her side. "Who's there?" Panther asked, looking around.

Panther slowly turned around to see a man who was in his late thirties. "Give me your money and nobody gets hurt." He said, coming closer to Panther.

"Hah. I knew this would happen." Panther said, laughing.

The man looked at her with a confused look, but still kept coming closer. "Give me your money!" He pulled his knife out and started to run at Panther.

Panther ducked his swing and she quickly turned around. "Not a smart move, dude." She said. "It's not a good thing to mess with me."

"Oh really?" He said, turning around.

"Oh yes!" Panther said a smile creeping up on her face.

"And why is that?"

"Because of this!" She yelled, quickly turning into a panther.

She made the loudest roar you could imagine and charged at the man. It took a few seconds for the man to comprehend what happened, but once he did, he went running the opposite direction. Once he was out of sight, Panther turned back to her normal self.

"I think I could survive in New York." Panther said, chuckling.

* * *

"Tony, you need to go back down there!" Natasha said, once again.

"She won't listen to me." He said, turning to her. "I'm the one she hates! You go get her. She can actually stand you!"

"She's in trouble Stark." Steve said his eyes glued to the TV. "The police have the building surrounded.

"And what do you think they're going to do when they see Iron Man come up and go off into the sky with the panther?" Tony said. "Wouldn't that raise questions?"

"We need to save her." Bruce said, cutting in.

"No one will be saving her." Fury said, entering the room.

"Director Fury." Steve said, standing up.

"Please sit, Captain." Fury said, moving aside from Steve. "This girl is distracting you all from your real mission. To destroy Loki and his army."

"Sir, Loki is gone." Clint said, stepping in.

"What do you mean, gone?" He asked, raising his voice.

"He went back to his world, to Asgard." Clint said.

"What about the army?" Fury asked, still keeping a straight face.

"Loki controls them. He will decide whether or not they come to Earth." Bruce said.

"So you all think that he is just going to stop? You don't think this is a trick?" Fury said, laughing. "Loki is the God of Mischief. He is known for this kind of stuff."

"But sir-" Steve said, but was interrupted by Fury.

"No. You will find Loki and bring him to me before you can rescue that panther girl." He said, leaving the room.

Once he was gone the room fell silent for a few minutes. "Well I guess I don't have to save her." Tony remarked, laughing.

Natasha went over to the couch and slapped Tony on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Tony asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"For being you, stupid." Natasha said, this time laughing.

* * *

Thor raced down the hall to the room where Loki and Brooke were. He opened the door to find nothing in the small holding cell. "What in the world?" He muttered, looking around the room.

There was no sign of Brooke, Loki, or his hammer. He searched the whole room and went out dumbfounded. He made his way back to his father's room to tell him the news.

"Father, they are missing." Thor said, stepping into the room.

"Who is missing?" Odin remarked, turning around.

"Brooke and Loki. They are gone." He said, closing the door behind him.

"What about your hammer?" Odin asked.

"It is gone too."

Odin stopped what he was doing and went out of the door. "Father, what are you doing?" Thor asked, following his father.

"I'm going to find Loki and the mortal.

* * *

"This is a horrible idea, Brooke." Loki whispered, trying to catch up with her.

"No it's not!" She said, turning toward Loki. "This is the best idea ever!"

The two raced out of the room they were in and into the room on the opposite side. "What's in here?" Brooke asked herself, while slowly opening the door.

"The dining room." Loki answered her, not knowing what Brooke was doing.

"Food." Brooke said.

She took off into the room to find all sorts of food inside of the room. "This is like, food heaven!" Brooke yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." Loki said, coming up with Brooke. "I don't think it was the best idea to bring the hammer with you."

"Why not?" She asked. "I didn't just want to leave it there." She said, grabbing a roll.

"Thor will find it." Loki said, lowering his voice. "He always ends up finding his hammer."

At that moment, a man entered the room. "Excuse me, who are you?" Said the man, pointing the question towards Brooke.

It took a minute before the man noticed Loki too. "And aren't you Loki? We thought you were dea-" Before he could finish, Brooke threw the hammer at the man across the room.

He dropped to the floor and the hammer flew back into Brooke's hands. "Brooke! Why did you do that?" Loki asked, with fright on his face.

"He was going to figure out who you were!" Brooke said, trying not to smile.

"You know, I'm starting to like you a lot more now." Loki said, returning the smile.


	11. Chapter 11

After the alley incident, Panther decided to avoid alleyways so not to raise suspicion. Plus, the more people who saw her change, the more people who could tell the news and the FBI.

With a sigh, Panther walked along the streets in hopes of finding a place for food. Within minutes, she found a Zaxby's and walked in ordering chicken tenders. Receiving her number, 39, Panther headed over to a table with her sprite and sat down, watching the news on a small TV.

"Reports from an anonymous person has just come in saying that the panther is actually a human that can morph" the news lady said.

Panther's eyes widened and she began to cough repeatedly from swallowing her sprite the wrong way in surprise. This wasn't good. If the FBI found her, Panther knew it would be all over. She knew she needed to find a way back to the avengers, but she wasn't ready to go. After all, Panther still held a grudge against Tony.

* * *

"Geez Brooke, do they not feed you?" Loki asked as he watched Brooke nearly clean every table.

"Oh no, I'm fed. I'm just a bottomless pit" Brooke answered before stuffing her face with fish. "I am never going back!" she yelled spinning around.

Loki smiled a bit with amusement. "Can I have-" he began, only to be cut off by Brooke.

"NO! don't you dare touch that food!" Brooke hissed, clutching a roll to her chest with wide, crazy eyes.

"Brooke, I think you've had enough" Loki whispered softly, taking a step towards Brooke, only to have the hammer hit him and knock him over.

Loki watched as Brooke called the hammer back and began to walk towards the door, muttering something about gods hogging all the food. "Wait, Brooke! Don't go!" Loki called, sitting up only to have the hammer thrown at him once more knocking him down.

* * *

"Brooke, where are you?" Thor called out, helping his father try to find the mortal that stole his hammer.

Thor stopped in his tracks at a quiet moan from the door beside him. Quickly opening it he looked inside to find Loki on the floor. "Father, in here!" Thor called, already running towards Loki.

"Loki, what happened?" Odin asked as he entered the room as well "Where's Brooke?"

"Gone somewhere in Asgard" Loki muttered, sitting up once more.

"Ok, but what happened" Thor pressed, worry evident in his voice.

"Something in the food made Brooke very protective of it. So she hit me with the hammer, twice I might add, and walked off" Loki answered.

* * *

Steve began to pace back and forth, deep in thought. They had to somehow focus on Loki while also secretly finding a way to bring Panther back without the FBI questioning things. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the TV where they were still watching the news.

"She seemed lost, so I asked if she needed help and instead she morphed into a panther and chased me!" the man they were interviewing stuttered, his face pixelated for safety.

"Why would Panther morph in front of someone who was trying to help?" Tony asked, looking at the others.

"Tony, the man wasn't trying to help. He meant to hurt her. You can tell by his posture that he's lieing" Clint answered, staring at the man on the TV intently.

"So she thought it would be best to turn into a panther?" Bruce asked.

"It's probably the only form of self-defense Panther knows" Natasha pointed out.

Tony sighed and shook his head with a quick eye roll. "Well whatever the reason, one of us needs to sneak away and go get her, namely not me or Bruce" he said, walking out of the room.

Clint looked at the door that Tony had exited from and then back to the team. "Natasha, I think you should try" he said.

* * *

As the sun slowly began to set Panther found a tree in Central Park she could easily climb. She was about 20 feet up when she found an abandoned bird's nest carved in the tree. Smiling at her luck, Panther headed inside before morphing into her panther form and laying down, watching the sunset.

"It sure is beautiful. If Brooke wasn't stuck on Asgard she would enjoy it" Panther whispered with a smile. What really caught her attention though was all the lights slowly flickering on.

_It reminds me of the family vacation I took to Las Vegas when I was five. _Panther thought, resting her head on her paws.

A slight rustling from something or someone climbing the tree made Panther instantly sit up and poke her head out of the craving in the tree. Looking down to a branch below her, Panther saw Natasha sitting on it.

"How'd you find me?" Panther asked curiously.

Natasha shrugged, climbing up more to sit on the branch level with the nest. "I'm a master assassin that works for SHEILD" she answered.

"Good enough point. But what are you doing here?" Panther continued, sticking her head back inside.

"I'm looking for you so you can come back to the helicarrier. Too many people are already suspicious of you and your ability" Natasha replied.

Panther snorted and faced away from Natasha. "I'm not going back" she stated plainly.

"And why not?" Natasha asked.

Panther didn't answer. She didn't want to go into detail about what happened between her and Tony. Every time she thought about it, it still made her angry. Sticking her claws into the floor, Panther finally answered. "It's because of some things Tony said. And I don't feel like repeating them"

"You should know well Tony is thick headed. So why let his words get to you like that?" Natasha said.

Panther sighed, looking over her shoulder. "It's always been a habit for me. Words, scolding, mean things said about me, they affect me and stay in my mind. I try to forget, but I can't. And sometimes it gets to the point where my anger is focused on the person who said them, not the words themselves" Panther said.

"I'm guessing then, that's the situation right now with you and Tony" Natasha assumed.

"Yep" Panther replied.

* * *

Brooke was having the time of her life. She never knew how big Asgard was. What bugged her though was how she wasn't running into so many gods and goddesses. Brooke had always assumed Asgard would be flooding with them.

"What? Is it like Christmas holidays for them or something?" Brooke joked with herself, adding a slight chuckle.

Before Brooke knew it, she began to laugh harder. "I should seriously do that for Christmas. Dress Odin up as Santa and Thor and Loki could be little elves" she mused with a smile as tears from her laughter rolled down her face.

"What were you saying?" a voice asked Brooke, startling her as she turned around.

"Oh, uh, er, hi Thor" Brooke said, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

_Busted. _Brooke thought.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well you can just ignore Tony." Natasha suggested. "That's what we all do."

Panther thought about it a moment and then changed back into human form. "Ok, whatever."

The two girls headed off through the park towards the exit. "Hey there is that panther girl!" Someone shouted, running towards them.

Natasha stepped infront of Panther and took out the man with one hit. "Anyone else wanna try?" Natasha asked the rest of the people in the park.

It looked like everyone in the park slowly sunk in their seats. "That's what I thought." She said, smirking.

"So, how do you plan on getting us back up to the helicarrier?" Panther asked, confused.

"Just wait." Natasha responded.

After a few minutes of walking, they came ascross a small jet. "That's how you got down here?" Panther asked.

"Yep. And that's how we are planning on going back up." Natasha explained.

Panther started laughing hysterically. "Y-you think I'm going to get in that?"

* * *

"Thor I can, uh, explain." Brooke said.

A few seconds went by before Brooke took off in the opposite direction. "Brooke! Get back here!" Thor yelled, running after her.

"Brooke! Calm down!" Thor said, catching up with her.

Brooke turned around and threw the hammer at Thor. She was expecting him to fall over, but he caught it instead. "Nice try." He said, laughing.

"Oh, I wasn't done yet." She said.

The hammer started to shake out of Thor's hands and flew into Brooke's. "That was my plan." She said smiling.

"Brooke!" Thor grumbled, still chasing the mortal.

Brooke took a sharp turn and opened the door so she could get in. She hid in one of the closets in the room and waited for Thor to pass. "I guess he didn't see me go in here." Brooke whispered to herself.

She slowly crept out of the closet and looked around the room. It didn't take her long to figure out the meaning of this room.

It was Loki's bedroom.

* * *

"Where are they?" Clint asked the rest of the group.

"How would we know?" Tony asked Clint.

Clint tried to make a smart comment back to Tony, but was interrupted by a phone call from Natasha. "Yes?... What do you mean she won't get in the plane?... Ok fine, I'll send him down there."

"What was that about?" Steve asked.

"Panther won't get in the plane." Clint said, standing up.

"Oh, so she won't get in a small plane, but she seems to be ok in this huge thing?" Tony asked, rolling his eyes.

"Stark, you have to go get her." Clint said, ignoring Tony's past remark.

"Why me?" He said, trying to act innocent.

"None of us can fly, Stark. You're going to have to pick her up and get her back on here." Steve added.

"Ok fine, but if she bites me, I'm dropping her." He said, getting up.

* * *

"Hmm." Brooke said, stalking around the room.

She sat down on his bed and went through his drawer. "Useless, useless, useless, Ahha!" She said, picking up a blue key.

"Now I wonder what this could unlock…" She said, getting up from the bed.

She started to move around the room, but she heard the door open. Her first reaction was to get under the bed. Once she was all the way hidden, she looked out from under the bed.

She could see Loki's feet getting closer and closer to her face. "Wh-why is my drawer open?" Loki said, talking to himself.

Brooke started to think. How in the world am I going to get out of this without it being awkward. She had the perfect idea.

"Loki!" She whispered, in her creepiest voice ever.

"Who's there?" Loki said, turning back to his bed.

"I am everywhere!" Brooke whispered.

"Who is that?" Loki said, going away from the bed.

"Yes!" Brooke thought, thinking that she got the attention off the bed. "Boo!" Loki said, his face appearing from above the bed.

Brooke screamed as loud as she could. "Loki! Why did you do that?" She screamed.

"I have a better question. Why are you under my bed?" He asked, helping Brooke from out of under the bed.

"I, uh, was hiding." Brooke said. She even could tell she was lying.

"Of course." Loki responded.

Brooke looked up at Loki and then looked away. "What?" Loki asked, confused.

"Hah, nothing." Brooke said, trying to move away.

"What?" Loki asked, moving closer to Brooke, removing any possible way for Brooke to get inbetween them.

"I was going to say this is awkwar-" Before she could finish, Loki had already put his lips on hers.

* * *

"So, now how are we supposed to get up there?" Panther asked Natasha.

Natasha had just returned from calling Clint. "Uh, I'm not sure." She said, trying to kill time before Tony got there. "If your not going to get in the plane, I have no idea."

"Look, I just don't really like the idea of small planes. Or any kind of planes for that matter." Panther said, sitting in the grass.

Minutes pasted before Natasha looked up at the sky. "What are you looking at?" Panther asked, looking up where she was.

Before Natasha could say anything Panther said, "What in the world?"

Tony grabbed Panther and flew back into the sky. "Tony! Let me go!" Panther yelled over the wind.

"That wouldn't be a very smart choice." Tony remarked, his voice deeper because of the mask.

Panther screamed the whole way up and didn't stop for breath. Once they landed, Panther laid on the ground. "What are you doing?" Tony said, removing the Iron mask from his face.

"I am never leaving solid ground again." She muttered, slowly rocking back and forth.


	13. Chapter 13

Once they parted, Brooke looked at Loki with a mixture of confusion and happiness. _What should I say? _Brooke thought frantically.

"Sorry" Loki suddenly mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

Brooke sighed and laced her fingers with his. "Don't be, I have a plushy of you back home that I kiss all the time" she admitted.

"Do you know how weird that sounds?" Loki asked with a concerned expression.

Brooke shrugged "And this surprises you how?" she asked with a light chuckle.

"It doesn't. It's just, different. And that's what I like" Loki reassured her with a small smile.

* * *

Panther glared at Tony, her eyes showing nothing but coldness and her tail swishing back and forth. She had finally calmed down, only to be angry at Tony.

"Panther, it was the only way to get you up here" Tony reasoned.

Panther slowly crept towards Tony. "Let me tell you something Tony. I was the youngest of three. I locked my brother in the bathroom when I was two. I dressed up as a skeleton for Halloween when I was five because I knew at the time he had a fear of skeletons. I kept him awake one time by hiding in the corner of his bedroom with that same mask on while saying 'I'm coming for you'. And now, you're next" she whispered, her voice containing venom along with a slight growl.

"Maybe we should all calm down" Steve suggested.

"Oh, I'm completely calm" Panther answered creepily. "and plotting"

"Panther, I don't think harming Tony is the brightest idea" Clint stated.

Panther glared at Clint, letting a low growl escape. "Well I do. I just won't harm him right now"

While the three of them were arguing, Bruce walked up to stand beside Tony. "Dude, she is going to murder you" he joked.

* * *

Loki had decided to show Brooke more of Asgard, and she was enjoying every bit of it. Brooke would laugh and tell Loki bits and pieces of where she came from, and things that happened in her life.

"Brooke, there you are!" Thor called, running up to them.

"Here I am" Brooke confirmed with a smirk.

"Where have you been?" Thor asked. "I've been running all over Asgard looking for you"

"I was hanging out with Loki" Brooke answered, her grip on Loki's hand tightening.

It was then that Thor noticed their fingers intertwined. He looked Loki in the eyes. "Are you two…" he began.

"Yes" Brooke and Loki said simultaneously before looking at each other and blushing.

"Loki, a word" Thor said, sounding serious.

Loki looked at Brooke, and she nodded at him even though she didn't want to let go. To Brooke, it was like Loki was her other half and she felt lost without him. _Now I know what Panther means by 'too many emotions' _Brooke thought.

"Loki, of all the mortals you could fall in love with, you choose one not from this dimension" Thor said once they were out of earshot.

"What's wrong with that? I love Brooke, Brooke loves me, it's fine" Loki pointed out.

"Brother, sooner or later Brooke will have to go back to her world. And what will happen then?" Thor asked.

"What if Brooke doesn't want to go back?" Loki countered, his hands clenching into fists.

Thor sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not sure if Brooke has a choice" he answered truthfully.

"Brooke will always have a choice!" Loki snapped before walking back over to Brooke and grabbing her hand once more.

"Loki, I don't want to go back to Earth anytime soon" Brooke said, looking up at Loki.

"Don't worry, you can stay here as long as you want. You're under my protection" Loki reassured her somewhat loudly. He looked back at Thor who shot him a disagreeing look. "And you always will be"

"What about Panther? I definitely want my best friend to come visit some if I do stay here a while" Brooke said.

"She will be under my protection as well" Loki replied with a smile. _And too think. I never thought I would fall in love with a mortal. _He thought.


End file.
